LE SECRET DE SIR CROCODILE
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Crocodile cache un secret qu'il ne veut absolument pas voir dévoilé. Seul Emporio Ivankov semble être au courant et n'hésite pas à s'en servir pour le menacer, lorsqu'ils s'échappent d'Impel Down. Mais… quel est-il donc, ce terrible secret ?


Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Shiva Rajah

* * *

><p><strong>Le secret de Sir Crocodile <strong>

Par Shiva Rajah

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez la version _**ENTIÈREMENT ILLUSTREE **et _non censurée de cette fanfic sur mon site "shivarajahfanfics"  
><strong>_

_**(liens directs dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

****xoxox****

Sur le navire qui les conduisait à Marine Ford, Crocodile jouait des coudes entre les anciens détenus (survoltés par leur fuite d'Impel Down et les discours pontifiants de Buggy le clown) pour se frayer un chemin vers un endroit où nul ne pouvait se rendre à sa place.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre sur un bâtiment de guerre de la marine, les lieux étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, ce qui, après les conditions d'hygiène déplorables dans lesquelles on laissait croupir les prisonniers d'Impel Down, était un changement on ne peut plus bienvenu.

Il se dévisagea dans le miroir en se lavant les mains et se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'était pas resté assis devant une coiffeuse à… Il secoua furieusement la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser à ça maintenant, abruti !_

C'était la faute de cette saleté d'Ivankov !

« Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile ton sale petit secret, Croco-boy… »

Le pire, c'est qu'il en était capable.

_Salopard…_

Crocodile n'osait imaginer – lui qui avait mis des années à se bâtir une réputation d'homme intraitable, dangereux et macho – ce qui se passerait si son goût pour le travestissement et les hommes était rendu public…

Il perdrait aussitôt toute crédibilité !

Il s'essuya soigneusement les mains pour en chasser toute trace d'humidité (ce qui aurait été fatal en cas de combat en raison des pouvoirs du fruit du démon qu'il avait avalé) et allait quitter les lieux lorsqu'un sifflement joyeux se fit entendre. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir profité du désordre qui régnait sur le pont s'esquiver et prendre ses aises…

Curieux, Crocodile s'avança discrètement vers le petit corridor vivement éclairé menant aux douches communes et il entendit distinctement le bruit de l'eau.

L'homme qui se lavait, lui tournant le dos, était plutôt mince, ni trop grand, ni trop petit et parfaitement proportionné. Son corps athlétique ne laissait apparaître nulle trace de graisse superflue et… Bon sang ! Quelle jolie chute de reins…

La peau claire était lésée en de multiples endroits (bleus, éraflures, brûlures, etc.) mais n'en restait pas moins d'un velouté qui laissait présager une douceur peu banale. De plus, pour ce qu'il en voyait, l'épiderme semblait imberbe. Pas le moindre petit poil sur les jambes souples ou les bras.

« À croquer. Oui, tout simplement à croquer… »

Étonnant qu'un tel spécimen ne lui ait pas tout de suite sauté aux yeux !

Le dos formait un V, à la base duquel saillaient de petites fesses rebondies juste comme il fallait, lisses et roses comme celles d'un petit garçon.

Comment un type doté d'un tel physique avait-il pu échapper à son regard ? Sans doute faisait-il parti des prisonniers du premier ou deuxième niveau d'Impel Down car, autrement, il l'aurait repéré dès qu'il avait quitté sa cellule du cinquième niveau !

Avec un sourire séducteur, il s'avança sans plus de manières, cracha son cigare sous l'une des douches vides, où il s'éteignit en grésillant, et lança sans la moindre gêne :

– Besoin d'un coup de main pour te savonner le dos ?

Il se tenait si près du joli petit derrière qu'il lui aurait suffi de tendre la main pour le toucher. Ses mains le démangeaient mais, malgré de longs mois de privation forcée enfermé dans une cellule, il tint bon.

Crocodile vit le garçon sursauter et se raidir. Ses mains élégantes et masculines cessèrent de s'agiter dans la longue chevelure qu'il était en train de rincer. Chevelure qui retomba sur la nuque vigoureuse, masquant le dos jusqu'aux reins sous de somptueuses ondulations d'un bleu azur. La couleur chatoyante fit sonner une alerte dans la tête de crocodile qui, avant même que le séduisant inconnu ne tourne la tête, réalisa qui se trouvait devant lui.

Les hommes possédant une couleur de cheveux aussi insolite n'étaient pas légion…

« Merde… » réalisa-t-il un peu tard lorsque le « garçon » pivota pour laisser voir un visage d'homme dans la force de l'âge et défiguré par un étrange nez rouge.

En reconnaissant l'ex-capitaine corsaire, Buggy blêmit.

– Je… J'avais juste besoin de… De prendre une douche… bredouilla-t-il, prenant la réflexion de crocodile comme un reproche pour s'être esquivé sans prévenir. Je puais comme un rat crevé, ajouta-t-il, penaud. Et je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec ça sur le dos, dit-il en désignant les vêtements de prisonnier rapiécés qui gisaient sur le sol.

Crocodile, comprenant que le clown n'avait rien saisi de ses intentions, réagit en conséquence, trop heureux de sa chance – et de la stupidité de Buggy !

– Si l'un de tes fans, là-haut, fait à nouveau mine de se révolter ou ne serait-ce que de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je vous dessèche tous comme de vieux pruneaux. C'est clair ?

Le clown agita frénétiquement les mains avec un air affolé.

– Bi… Bien sûr, pas de problème. Enfin, non ! Je veux dire… Je remonte dans un instant, juste le temps de me trouver des vêtements dignes de ce nom. 10 minutes tout au plus, je t'assure ! Ils ne tenteront rien sans mon consentement, parole !

Crocodile lui jeta un regard méprisant en faisant vibrer ses lèvres et il repartit en essayant de ne pas laisser un soupir de soulagement plus qu'expressif lui échapper. Il avait évité la catastrophe de justesse…

On n'avait pas idée de doter un idiot comme Buggy d'un corps pareil ! À quoi pensait donc Dame Nature, lorsqu'elle avait donné le jour à cet abruti ?

Il quitta les douches communes en bénissant sa bonne fortune sans voir le sourire sarcastique du clown qui, aussitôt l'ancien maître de Baroque Works hors de vue, se redressa et arrêta de faire semblant d'être effrayé. Il étouffa du mieux qu'il fut un petit rire sarcastique et noua ses longs cheveux azurés en une élégante queue de cheval.

– Alors comme ça, le grand crocodile préfère les pantalons aux jupes, hein ? Intéressant…

Il rangea l'information dans l'un des nombreux petits dossiers bien classés que son esprit dangereusement aiguisé gardait bien au chaud dans coin de sa tête, certain qu'elle lui serait utile un jour ou l'autre, et noua une serviette autour de ses reins pour aller explorer les cabines, à la recherche de vêtements propres.

_** FIN**_

**Ce texte vous a plu ? Laissez-nous un commentaire !**!


End file.
